


Holy Kiss

by Missy



Category: Judas - Lady Gaga (Song)
Genre: Beginnings, Drabble, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time's got them stuck in a holding pattern.  This a new one for her, but she'll deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



> A brief treat written for Jukebox in '14!

She’s seen it before.

No matter what they’re wearing, No matter where they’re coming from, it has always been like this: two men, one angel and one devil, and the girl suspended between them like a wirewalker.

It’s her sin, her folly; she’s the one who remembers them from life to life. She’s been a painter, a mistress, a singer, a nanny, a chorus girl, a movie star, a housewife, a resistance fighter, a spy, a farmer, a librarian and a record store owner. In every life it’s been the same – a male clash of wills, a brave death, a cowardly retreat and she left alive in the middle, left to chronicle it all.

Biker is a new one. She’s not sure she’s entirely comfortable in leather pants, but the look works.

Their eyes lock from across a crowded pool room. She approaches without considering what she’ll say, and before she knows it she’s standing right by him.

“You’re blocking the fuckin’ TV.”

She straightens up her stance – she can’t let a subordinate get his way. “Fuck you. You ain’t in charge here.”

He raises an eyebrow, rakes his eyes down her body. “And who the hell are you?”

“Mary. Jesus’ old lady.” 

His eyes are dull. She knows he doesn’t recognize her. “I don’t give a fuck.”

His hand finds her ass.

Here they go again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Judas** , all of whom are the property of **Lady Gaga**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
